As is well known and understood, utility companies, insurance companies, credit card companies and such professionals as doctors, dentists and attorneys mail monthly bills or statements to their subscribers and/or clients--whether businesses or individuals--each month. As is also well known, banks and other financial institutions, membership clubs and a whole host of other entities similarly mail records, bills and other documents monthly. Analysis has revealed that each such mailing exhibits the following common characteristics: 1) a pre-printed bill/statement of a type generally purchased from a printer is employed; 2) the bill/statement is usually a half page of information; 3) the pre-printed form is "filled in" by computer; 4) a pre-printed return envelope, more frequently than not, is enclosed with the mailing, with the return envelope being purchased from a printer; 5) the bill/statement and return envelope (where utilized) are stuffed into an additional envelope for mailing; and 6) postage is applied to the envelope--now between 23.cent. and 29.cent. depending upon the class of mail and on the "zip-coding" and "bar-coding" utilized. Analysis has also revealed that these types of mailings produce an unnecessary expense for postage and processing, besides the costs involved in purchasing the paper and envelopes to begin with.
Research has revealed, however, that up to 5 sheets of 81/2".times.11" paper can be mailed in the same envelope, and still pay at the same 1 oz. rate.
Further research has shown that by printing on both sides of said sheet, one can effectively transmit by hard-copy mail 10 pages of information in a single 1 oz. mailing.